


I Give It A Month

by Pandalandalopalis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Set after 5x05, also they're the ones making the bet, kinda includes some murphy and raven stuff but only cause they worry about each other a bit, rated T just for the 100's themes such as torture and bombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalandalopalis/pseuds/Pandalandalopalis
Summary: Emori snorted and Murphy opened his mouth to say something when Raven interrupted. “Wait, who’s Madi?”“Clarke’s kid,” he replied. “Can you believe she said I wasn’t funny? Yeah, you try being tortured for hours and see if you immediately crack a joke afterwards.”Raven blinked rapidly. “Clarke’s kid? What do you mean Clar—” Her eyes grew wide. “Clarke and Bellamy’s kid?”~Murphy and Raven make bets on how long it'll take before Bellamy and Clarke get together.





	I Give It A Month

It wasn’t long before Murphy and Emori were found by Diyoza’s people and dragged back to the ship, not before slapping cuffs on both of them and putting a shock collar on Emori. 

Raven was on her feet the second they brought in Murphy, Emori right behind him, not quite yet in view. “Murphy, I’m sorry, Shaw screwed us, are you—” Her mouth closed upon finally seeing the other girl being pushed in. The guards closed the door behind them. “Emori? What are you doing here?” She looked to Murphy, taking her bound hands and hitting his arm. “Did you get her caught?!”

Murphy, who had been silently scanning Raven for any extra injures, now held up his own bound hands to defend himself. “Hey, hey! She came on her own.”

Raven turned to Emori, who shrugged. “Someone had to make sure he didn’t get himself killed.”

“Well, I could have done that,” Raven responded. 

Emori gestured to Murphy’s bruises. “Didn’t look like you were doing a very good job of it.”

Raven’s eyebrows raised and Murphy stepped between them. “Whoa, okay, stopping with the weird hostility now.” His attention went to Raven. “Is everyone okay? My warning do any good?”

Raven nodded, slowly, moving her eyes from Emori to Murphy. “Shaw told me that they made it out of the camp. He said that Diyoza decided not to bomb them again when she saw the way Octavia’s people were protecting her with their bodies from the sand storm.”

“Wow,” he said. “People laying down their lives for Octavia; Octavia is Madi’s favourite—Where do I sign up to get that kind of loyalty?”

Emori snorted and Murphy opened his mouth to say something when Raven interrupted. “Wait, who’s Madi?”

“Clarke’s kid,” he replied. “Can you believe she said I wasn’t funny? Yeah, you try being tortured for hours and see if you immediately crack a joke afterwards.”

Raven blinked rapidly. “Clarke’s kid? What do you mean Clar—” Her eyes grew wide. “Clarke and  _ Bellamy’s _ kid?”

Murphy shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no, yeah, see, that’s what  _ I _ thought at first, too. But I did the math, she’s too old.”

Raven shook her head, laughing through her nose. “Well, I wouldn’t have put it past them to have sex before we left for the Ark,” she said, finally sitting down, trying not to let her exhaustion show on her face. Murphy and then Emori sat down with her.

“Speaking of,” Murphy continued, “How much do you bet they’re finally gonna get together this time?”

Raven shook her head. “It’s not a matter of ‘if’, Murphy, but ‘when’.”

He nodded, a smile growing on his face. “I give it a month.”

Raven looked at him incredulously. “That long? Bellamy thought Clarke was dead for  _ six years _ . You really think he’s gonna waste any more time?”

“He never had the guts to say anything before. Besides, he’s dating Echo, and that’ll add at least a few weeks of hesitation.”

Emori looked like she wanted to say something, but Raven spoke again before she could. “But there’s Clarke to consider, too. She also spent six years without him, not knowing whether or not we actually made it. She probably had  _ lots _ of time to think about how she feels about him.”

Murphy shook his head. “I’m still going with a month.”

Raven nodded. “Alright, well, then I’m going with three weeks.”

He grinned and reached over his bound hands. “You’re on, Reyes.”

She twisted her body to shake his hand and winced, noticeably. Murphy’s eyes scanned her. “Hey,” he said, “You alright?”

She waved him off. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Let’s just pretend we shook hands.”

Murphy backed off but didn’t relax. “So, what are we betting?”

Raven shrugged. “Bragging rights?”

“I guess, but that’s boring. What if we—”

“Hang on!” Emori interrupted, and the two of them looked at her. “Are you two really betting against Echo? She’s our friend.”

“Yeah, but,” Murphy started, “You don’t know Bellamy and Clarke like we do.”

“I just spent over six years with him in a place that had nowhere else to go,” she said in a slightly annoyed voice. “I think I know Bellamy.”

Murphy shook his head. “I’m not talking about  _ Bellamy  _ himself. I’m talking about  _ Bellamy and Clarke _ . As, like, a unit. They had this way they worked together, like they were one person. They even had silent communication—it was nauseating.” He rolled his eyes. “You never really did get to see that.”

“They can’t live without each other,” Raven added on. “And considering they just spent six years doing exactly that, I’m sure they’ve both realized that fact by now.” She paused, taking in Emori’s considering expression. “Yes, Echo is our friend. But wouldn’t you rather she be with someone who wouldn’t risk life and limb for another woman?”

“Trust me,” Murphy said, “When it comes to Clarke, everything else comes second. One month, you’ll see.”

“Three weeks,” Raven corrected.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that.”


End file.
